Fortunate Orphan
by Starbeam79
Summary: A local street urchin looks very much like the late king of the Fire Kingdom. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The first king, Hashirama Senju, took the throne in 1932 S.E._ (1) _at age 22. When he died in 1945, his brother Tobirama took the throne until King Hashirama's only son and child, Hiruzen, came of age in 1958. Hiruzen was our third king until he handed the crown over to his eldest son, Minato in 1998. King Minato died in 2000, defending the castle town of Konoha from Earth Kingdom invaders. King Minato's wife, Kushina, died alongside him and their new-born son vanished. King Hiruzen re-took the throne and now reigns until either Prince Konohamaru, son of the late Prince Nawaki, comes of age, Princess Tsunade returns, or the Missing Prince is found_ and _is of age_._ (See table below)_

_Hashirama Senju - Wife__: Mito Uzumaki_

_Son: Hiruzen Senju - __Wife: Biwako Sarutobi - __Daughter: Tsunade Senju - Husband:__ Jiraiya | __First Son: Minato Senju - __Wife: Kushina Uzumaki - __Son: Missing Prince | Second __Son: Nawaki Senju __- Wife: Taji Yuri __- Son: Konohamaru Senju | Third__ Son: Asuma Senju __- Wife: Kurenai Yûhi __- Son: Asumaru Senju_

_-Hashirama's Brother: Tobirama Senju __- Wife: N/A_ (2)

A deep sigh escaped the lips of the twelve-year-old whom had been reading his history book. He picked up his brush-pen, dipped it into his ink and started to write more down for his report on the past kings of the Fire Kingdom.

"That was quite a sigh, My Lord." The blond haired, blue eyed pre-teen turned to face his butler and friend.

"It's quite a history lesson, Kabuto." (3) The boy answered.

"You should be getting to bed, My Lord," the bespectacled manservant said kindly, "you have classes in the morning."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Oops, didn't realize it was so late."

Kabuto helped Naruto get ready for bed (with a few complaints from Naruto and Kabuto having to remind him that it's expected of one of his station). When Naruto was in bed, Kabuto left to his own bed after extinguishing the lights.

As Naruto lay there waiting for sleep, he thought of the day that had changed his life.

-FLASHBACK-

A six-year-old Naruto was running through the market street, a loaf of bread in hand while the vender shouted obscenities at him for stealing it. He ran with his meal only to bump into someone and land on his butt.

The little boy looked up, afraid that he'd been caught and realized that it was worse. The man he'd ran into was non other than King Hiruzen Senju himself.

Trembling, the dirty, rag-wearing boy started to slowly back away. But as the king looked at the poor urchin, a sad smile crept upon his face.

King Hiruzen then offered Naruto a place in the Ninja Academy, that was not something a street urchin could usually do, and it guaranteed him high status.

Naruto accepted at once, and asked his most trusted street friend to be his butler (which the king had mentioned he would need).

-END FLASHBACK-

Now Naruto had been a minor nobleman for six years, as was common for academy students. They were either nobles or were sponsored and granted a noble status. Most of whom that were sponsored were the children of favored servants. So with Naruto having unknown parentage, he was the lowest of the aristocracy.

With those thoughts swimming through his head, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes <strong>

**(1) S.E. = Shinobi Era, which starts when the Sage of the Six Paths started teaching the ways of the ninja.**

**(2) If you have any questions on the history or family tree, let me know in review or PM. But hopefully it's pretty self explanatory.**

**(3) Kabuto's a good guy in this story (fyi).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The academy classroom was abuzz with excitement as Naruto placed his history report on the teacher's desk with the rest. He took a seat next to Shikamaru Nara, noble and heir to the Nara family.

Naruto liked Shikamaru and his best friend Chôji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi family. They weren't as stuck up as the rest of the nobles in the class.

"What's with all the excitement, Lord Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his friend. (1)

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. "Graduation is coming up."

At that Naruto cheered while fist jumping, causing all eyes and attention to fall on him.

"That guy really thinks he's one of us, doesn't he?" A pink haired noblewoman asked her blond friend and rival.

"He _is_ a student here Sakura," the blond noblewoman answered.

"He's the lowest though Ino," Sakura stated. (2)

"You're not exactly top of the totem pole yourself, Billboard Brow."

"What was that, Ino Pig?"

The truth was that Sakura came from a minor noble house. Her father had been a no name foreign shinobi while her mother came from the minor noble family of Haruno. So Sakura was close, but not quite as low as a sponsored shinobi or their descendents.

As the girls continued their usual bickering, their instructor, Iruka Umino, entered the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I think that's a proper way for Naruto to address Shika since he's a higher noble.<strong>

**(2) Sakura and Ino are close enough that they don't bother with proper formalities, though Ino is a higher noble than Sakura.**


End file.
